Kakashi's Game and Everyone Else's Misery
by ChineseAngel72
Summary: Training with Kakashi has never been more interesting. Especially when the training happens to be a very, very interesting scavenger hunt! Oh the misery team 7 will be in... T for cussing


Hi there! This is ChineseAngel72! I finally decided to write a story (with much convincing from Kiminaru). So anyways, I decided to co-write a story with Kiminaru (since I just can't seem to have any good ideas of my own…)

Anyways, hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I really wished that I owned Sasuke! I love you Sasuke!

* * *

**Kakashi's Game (And Everyone Else's Misery)**

"I have a special training session for all of you today." announced Kakashi.

"Is it like the bell training?" asked Naruto and Sakura almost instantly.

"Why don't you listen, Dobe. You'll find out." said Sasuke.

"He's right, Dickless." finished Sai, supporting the statement of the first raven haired boy.

"Shut up!" snapped Naruto, "and don't say that word!"

"Dobe" muttered Sasuke.

"Dickless!" Sai exclaimed happily.

"Shut up!" screamed Naruto in even more frustration and anger.

"If you four are done, I would like to continue with my explanation." said Kakashi. The four shinobi quieted down immediately to listen to their Sensei's instructions. "Although this does have to do with working in a team, it also requires you to be fast and think on your feet like a real ninja would"

"I am a real ninja!" Naruto exclaimed, cutting Kakashi off. "I'm going to become Hokage some day! Believe it!"

"Shut up, Naruto! That sounds stupid!" said Sakura, supporting her words with a loud whack to the back of the blond boy's head.

"Anyways," continued Kakashi, "your assignment is to complete a required list with your partner in a certain amount of time. Whoever finishes the list first will get the following day off. The losing team, however, will have an entire day of D-ranked missions, and if they are not all completed in on day, they will have to be redone again. Along with that, the winning team and I get to choose another punishment for you as well."

"Now that I've explained all that, you will need to know who your partners are. I have considered the pairings, and I have decided that the best teams, meaning the teams that will amuse me to the greatest extent, will be Sasuke and Naruto as team A, and Sakura and Sai as team B."

"What?! I have to spend the entire day with this bastard?" Naruto asked, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"Dobe." was all Sasuke said in reply.

"Noooo! I wanted to be with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura thought to herself while glaring at Sai.

"Hi Ugly! I guess I'm your partner." Sai said to Sakura.

"Who are you calling Ugly?" Sakura asked, venom dripping off of each and every word.

"You have no right to call her ugly!" Naruto said at the same time as Sakura.

Sasuke just "tsk"-ed at the scene that was unfolding in front of him and waited for Kakashi to say more about their so called assignment.

"The assignment will start at noon, and only at noon will you be allowed to open your scrolls to see what is first on the list." After that was said, Kakashi handed over two scrolls, one to Naruto and one to Sakura. "And don't even think about looking once I've left. I have put a seal on the scrolls so if you look, you'll be knocked out for about 20 minutes after the start time. I would like Sakura and Sai to start off by the Hokage tower, and I want Sasuke and Naruto to start off by our usual training ground." and with that said, Kakashi poofed away, probably to read one of his Icha Icha Paradise books in peace, where ever that may be.

Only fifteen minutes after Kakashi left, Naruto screamed in frustration, "I can't take it anymore! I need to look! We need to win!"

"If you look, we'll be even further behind" growled Sasuke

"It was probably just a bluff, Teme! One little peek won't hurt!" said Naruto as he suddenly pried the scroll open.

"No! Don't!" cried Sasuke as he reached over to grab the scroll from Naruto, but it was by pure misfortune that he would catch a glimpse of the now opened scroll as it fell from Naruto's hands and onto the ground.

At least now Sakura and Sai would have a twenty minute head start.

.

.

.

"Five more minutes before we can start" stated Sakura as she fingered the edge of the un-opened scroll. Sai sat beside her, content with drawing in a sketch book that he must have brought along.

"I wonder what Sensei is going to make us do" mumbled Sakura, stating out loud the thoughts that her, Sai and her two other teammates must have been thinking about right now.

"Only two more minutes now" replied Sai to the more than visibly impatient Sakura. He scratched a few more lines on his paper.

"One more minute…" Sakura was nearly jumping in her seat now.

"Thirty seconds" said Sai, scratching against the paper in time with the counted seconds.

"Fifteen…."

"Ten" said Sai in a still less than enthusiastic voice.

"Five…"

"One"

"Zero!" shouted Sakura as the minute hand on her watch reached twelve. She immediately tore the seal open and read over their list of things to do.

Sai leaned over to catch a glimpse of the scroll, and he couldn't help but keep his mouth from dropping agape in surprise, a somewhat similar expression to that of Sakura's.

"What… the…. hell…." gasped Sakura.

* * *

So did everyone like it? Next chapter is when it really starts. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!

Oh and by the way, I don't know why Sasuke is in the story. I really have no reason for it. I just thought it would be more interesting if all four were there, so please just go along with it.

* * *


End file.
